


[podfic of] Optimistic About Our Odds

by idellaphod



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Droids, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: The first time they meet, K-2SO doesn't have a name. He has a model number: K-2SO. Wait, he's explaining this wrong.





	[podfic of] Optimistic About Our Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Optimistic About Our Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244160) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



cover art provided by idella | podbook compiled by FPS_List

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u0tl1806f80r53p/%5Brogue_one%5D_optimistic_about_our_odds.mp3) (at mediafire) | 22 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6rdx26thc8c2fan/%5Brogue_one%5D_optimistic_about_our_odds.m4b) (at mediafire) | 01 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.09.34 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017.
> 
> Thank you to Sharksdontsleep for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
